Natasha
Natasha is known as the "Mistress of Darkness" and is also the Gym Leader of Lunocturn City who specializes in Dark-types. She gives challenging trainers the Shade Badge when defeated in a battle. In the games Natasha first appears in the trainer school located right near the entrance to Jetro City. She tells the player that she was doing a special presentation for the kids and asks the player to have a battle with one of the school's students as a demonstration. After this, she will thank the player for his/her cooperation and reveals herself as the city's Gym Leader and tells the player she will be waiting for them at the gym. Her gym is the first to be challenged by the player. Trainers who defeat Natasha will receive the Shade Badge, along with TM66 Payback. Pokemon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=trainer059.png |class=Leader |name= |location=Lunocturn Gym |prize= 1500 |pokemon=3 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| Quotes Trainer School * Interfering With Business "Pardon me if i sound a bit rude, but I'm kinda of in the middle of something here. You say you're looking for the Gym Leader of this Town? You don't look like much of a trainer and you don't have any badges? But hearing that isn't gonna stop you from challenging the Gym here, is it? Well I know where the Gym Leader is and might tell you if you can help me with something! I'm trying to give a presentation to these children here about Pokemon battles and I thought you could help me demonstrate what a Pokemon battle is like. Do you think you're up to it?" * Accepting Her Request "That's what I wanted to hear! So here's what I want you to do; I want you to have a battle with me, one on one. This way, they can experience a real Pokemon battle with their own eyes and learn from it! So let's begin the demonstration!" * Declining Her Request "What's the matter? I thought you was a Pokemon Trainer, or was that all just big talk? So what's it gonna be; Help me with this demonstration or run off like a dog with it's tail between it's legs?" * After Demonstration "And that, kids, is what a Pokemon battle looks like!" ''Turns towards player. ''"You know what? That wasn't half bad. I'll admit that you have some skills in battling with Pokemon. Now that I'm done with my presentation, what was it you wanted again? Oh, that's right! You're looking for this city's Gym Leader, correct? Well this may come as a shock to you, but you're talking to her right now! Surprised you didn't I? I may not look like much, but let me tell you that I'm no push over! I wasn't even putting my full strength in our battle earlier, but once you enter my gym, you better be prepared to face a really tough opponent cause I won't hold back like I did this time! So if you think you have what it takes, then I'll be happily waiting for your arrival. So till then, I'll see ya later!" Lunocturn City Gym * Before Battle "Ah, so you came after all? Well good, I was hoping to get a chance to test your true strength in battle. But first, let me introduce myself! I am Natasha and I am the Leader of Jetro City's Gym! I have mastered the power of Dark-types ever since I was young. You are very brave to have come here and challenge me! But since you came all this way, I accept your challenge! Now witness the frightening power of Dark-types!" * Being Defeated "Hmm.. I'm quite impressed. So impressed that I have to say that you have the potential of a great trainer! You have shown great skill and total faith in your Pokemon that even my powerful Pokemon team couldn't defeat you in battle and that's why I must say that I am honored to give you your very first official Janaica League Badge!!" * After Being Defeated "With the Shade Badge now in your possession, Pokemon, including traded ones, up to Lvl 20 will obey your every command without question! Oh, and I would be honored if you took this with you as well: TM66 contains the move Payback! It's a very useful Dark-type move that doubles your Pokemon's power if it gets attacked first! You know, I must apologize for the way I acted, back in the trainer school. I was rather rude and disrespectful towards you and I am sorry. But never did I think that someone like you, who just started their journey not too long ago, would be this strong, You know? I hope that you become stronger cause when you do, I'll be waiting to have a rematch!" |- |- Sprites Names